


Awakening

by iamnotelsa



Category: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa
Summary: HP Paro
Kudos: 1





	Awakening

牛島若利換上紅色的魁地奇球衣後，緩緩的擦拭著他的掃帚。  
隊友們已經習慣了他總是獨來獨往的性格，倒是天童覺依舊在他身旁不斷的碎念著各種大小事，他偶爾會回覆，但更多時候是像往常一樣保持沈默。  
「若利君對於這次比賽依舊如此處變不驚呢。」天童覺看著他拿起掃帚準備往外走，臉上依舊帶著那奇特的笑容。  
作為唯一王者的牛島若利，壓根就沒把史萊哲林放在眼裡，就算他們有及川徹這樣優秀的球員，他也相信葛萊芬多這次依舊會得到魁地奇冠軍。  
這並不是自以為是的傲慢，而是因為知道自己有能力而顯現出的自然反應罷了。  
他會如往常一樣贏得這場魁地奇比賽。  
及川徹對於他總是只進攻不防禦這件事很不以為意，但這就是他們隊進攻的策略，只為了讓每一次的攻擊都能夠射進球門得分。  
隊友對他有信心，也願意將這樣的重任給他，他當然不會讓任何人失望。  
這已經不是第一次兩人在決賽交手了，從他們入學以來，每一次的決賽都是葛來分多對上史萊哲林，而每一次都是葛來分多勝利。

牛島若利的進攻很少被看守手給擋下，作為史萊哲林的看守手，松川一靜沒有能力擋下牛島若利的攻勢。  
及川徹當然知道他有多盡力，但有些事確實是不可改變的，99分的努力並不一定能超越1分的天才。  
他太理解這件事了，所以他知道赫夫帕夫的影山飛雄總會有超越他的一天。  
他不管再怎麼努力都沒辦法阻止這件事發生。  
岩泉一見他有些失落，低聲的復述著六個人強才是真的強云云，及川徹才舒心的拿著掃帚向外走。  
「這一次我一定要比牛島若利先得分。」及川徹回頭看向自己的隊友們。  
「隊長我們相信你。」沒想到會得到這樣的回應，及川徹臉上的笑容更燦爛了，「如果你沒有先得分的話，就要請大家吃魔法糖果。」岩泉一重拍了一下他的背。  
「那我要巧克力蛙。」花卷貴大也特別用力地拍了他，「我要柏蒂全口味豆！」松川一靜拿著掃帚走到了岩泉和花卷身旁，剛剛打在及川背上那一掌他可沒放輕力道。  
他們都坐上了掃帚，在魁地奇球場飛著，看著裁判將球全都放了出來。  
比賽正式開始。

牛島若利不斷的接著白布賢二郎傳過來的快浮頻頻得分，及川徹氣得牙癢癢，但不管怎麼將快浮傳給岩泉一，射門時卻總被天童覺給擋了下來。  
他總是能預測到岩泉一會對哪個球門進行攻擊，及川徹被激起了鬥志，卻猛的被搏格重擊了掃帚，他一個不穩差點跌下掃帚，幸好京谷賢太郎馬上就過來將它打飛了。  
他重新坐上掃帚，繼續傳球讓岩泉一進攻，裁判卻吹響了哨音，播報員報告著賽況，說史萊哲林抓到了金探子，等等會公布比賽結果。  
及川徹朝渡親治比了個讚，示意他做得很好，播報員開始播報分數了。  
「史萊哲林得到了290分，在抓到了金探子之後，由渡親治所得到的150分也被計入了得分內。但葛來分多在一開始猛烈的進攻下，就已經獲得了300分，有一半的分數是由他們的王牌牛島若利所拿下的。」及川徹聽著播報員的聲音陷入了沈思。  
他又輸了，又一次輸給了牛島若利。  
明明每一次他都從失敗中記取了新的教訓，但這麼多年過去了，他卻一次都沒有贏過他。  
這個世界真的太不公平了。

他走回休息室換下球衣，在回交誼廳的路上遇到了牛島若利。  
他恨透了總是被他用這樣的眼神看著，他明明有能力贏他的，但現實卻一次又一次的打擊著他。  
身為蠢材的他，就算費了100分的努力，也贏不過牛島若利1分的天才。  
及川徹恨透了自己總是無能為力。  
「別再走錯路了。」牛島若利的眼神很犀利，不管站在他面前的人是誰，他一直都用這樣的眼神看人。  
那種與生俱來的自信總是讓及川徹恨得牙癢癢的，但他也知道牛島若利有底氣可以自信。  
「你是想說我不該待在史萊哲林，而應該去葛來分多嗎？」及川徹有些不滿的攤著手。  
「你那微不足道的自尊，讓你失去了更好的機會。」牛島若利堅定的看向他，雖然在及川徹眼裡依舊只是散發著他莫名其妙的自信。  
「我一點都沒有覺得自己選錯路，當初分類帽也想把我分去葛來分多，是我自己要求他把我分去史萊哲林的。」及川徹惡狠狠的說著，「這份微不足道的自尊，你給我好好記住了。」  
「別只盯著我一個人，成群的獾或許就足以殺死一隻大獅子了。」及川徹轉頭就走，想著下次去活米村得去一趟蜂蜜公爵糖果店才行。  
牛島若利目送著他的背影，下一次魁地奇比賽一定得讓他輸的心服口服，後悔自己沒有選擇葛來分多。  
他會讓及川徹意識到的。

End


End file.
